Un Oiseau en cage
by Benitsuki Tora
Summary: OS. Pensées de Rocinante à la fin du chapitre 767. Tu te rappelles notre joie, nos chamailleries? Tu te rappelles nos bousculades, tu te rappelles nos cris? Tu te rappelles tous ces moments de joie alors qu'on crevait de faim au beau milieu de la misère humaine? Dis, tu te rappelles? /!\SPOILERS chap 760 à 767 /!\


Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Voilà un petit OS que j'ai rédigé dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi (ouais, la nuit... et après je m'étonne de ronfler en cours, haha *va se cacher au fin fond de la Tasmanie orientale*), juste après avoir lu le chapitre 767. de **_One Piece_**. Ai-je besoin de préciser que j'en ai pleuré...? Nan mais Oda, sérieux...! (nanjedéconnemecc'estjustegénialcontinuecommeça)

Évidemment, vu que j'ai écrit ça après ce chap', eh bien... *prend une grosse inspiration* SPOILEEEEEEERS! Spoils sur tout le passé de Doflamingo et un peu sur l'enfance de Law du coup. Si vous n'avez pas lu ces chapitres (à partir du 760. je dirais), franchement, ne lisez pas cet OS, vous passeriez à côté de scans juste énormes. (énormissiimes sa mèèèère!)

Voilà! Ceci étant dit, je passe à la suite. J'ai écrit ça d'un trait, en moins d'une nuit (ouais, j'ai mis du temps à le taper... je sais) donc c'est assez court et ce n'est pas une loooongue histoire avec une intrigue et tout le tintouin, non, c'est juste un petit texte sur les pensées de Cora pendant ce-dit chapitre. (donc c'est pas non plus la fête du slip) Je l'ai écrit simplement parce que j'en avais envie alors... le voilà.

**Disclaimer** baaaaah... **_One Pièce_** appartient à Eiichiro Oda, de même que Doffy-je-porte-un-manteau-rose-et-je-pue-la-classe-biatch et Rocinante-que-je-vais-ressusciter-pour-le-noyer-de-câlins. Moi, je ne fais qu'écrire des trucs zarbis à deux heures du mat' à leur sujet...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un Oiseau en cage<strong>

.

.

.

Je crois que la neige est froide. Je ne sais pas trop. Elle est là, tout autour de moi. Je _suppose _qu'elle est froide, parce qu'elle a toujours été froide. C'est comme ça, c'est un fait, la neige est froide. C'est un fait, c'est immuable. Le monde est injuste, le monde est cruel. Ça aussi c'est un fait et ça aussi, c'est immuable. Ça a toujours été le cas et je crois que ça le seras toujours. N'empêche que la neige qui continue doucement à se poser sur moi en flocons rebondis et paresseux doit bien être froide. Elle continue à me recouvrir, à recouvrir mon long corps trop grand. Je sens bien que je repose sur quelque chose de vaguement mou et pas vraiment rigide, la neige. Pourtant, je serais incapable de dire si cette neige est froide ou pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sens pas sa morsure habituelle, je ne sens pas cette froideur mordante qui ne m'a jamais empêchée de saisir de la neige à pleines mains quand nous étions gosses.

La neige tombe sur mon visage. Et elle n'est même pas froide.

J'ai toujours aimé la neige. Non, rectification. Je l'ai toujours _adorée. _Même lorsqu'elle se glissait entre les planches misérables et vermoulues qui servaient de toit à notre abri branlant quelque part caché dans les bidonvilles de la misère humaine et qu'elle venait nous geler jusqu'à l'os, trempant nos vêtements rapiécés d'une eau glacée, j'adorai la neige. Dès qu'elle commençai à tomber, je me mettais à courir en rigolant pour tenter d'attraper ces lourds flocons. J'adorai la neige. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce que, quoi qui puisse arriver sur cette terre, elle continue à tomber en flocons lents… Où qu'on ait été, tu te rappelles, elle tombait toujours. Qu'on soit à Marie-Joie ou au fin fond des plus sinistres faubourgs de l'Humanité, il y avait toujours de la neige qui tombait du ciel. Et la neige, ce n'est pas comme la pluie, n'est-ce pas? Une fois au sol, elle reste, elle s'accroche alors que la pluie se met à fuir, à disparaître dans les entrailles de la terre. La neige reste. Elle refuse de partir. Elle recouvre le paysage, drape chaque objet d'une robe immaculée et étincelante. La neige tombe partout, cache tout. Même sous la neige, notre misère devenait féerique. Les tôles branlantes devenaient d'incroyables châteaux blancs, les immondices disparaissaient pour laisser place à une étendue blanche, chaque arbre devenait une sculpture fantastique… Dis, tu te rappelles?

Tu te rappelles de la neige dans nos petites mains gercées et abîmées? Tu te rappelles les personnages qu'on faisait avec? Tu te rappelles ce bonhomme de neige qu'on avait fait pour mère? Tu lui avais mis une plume de corbeau sur la tête, pour décorer. Dis, tu te rappelles nos rires et nos batailles de boule de neige? Tu te rappelles notre joie, nos chamailleries? Tu te rappelles quand j'essayai de te mettre de la neige dans le cou mais que je perdais à chaque fois et que c'était moi qui finissais avec cette neige blanche plein les cheveux? Tu te rappelles nos bousculades, tu te rappelles nos cris? Tu te rappelles ces moments de joie alors qu'on crevait de faim? Dis, tu te rappelles?

Moi, je n'ai rien oublié. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier.

C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que j'ai toujours aimé la neige, parce qu'elle me rappelle tous ces moments, parce qu'elle me rappelle que même au fond de la détresse humaine, toi et moi, on pouvait rire. Je n'ai rien oublié tu sais. Et même après que tu ai tiré cette balle dans le crâne de père, je n'ai rien oublié. J'ai conservé tous nos souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais. Quand tu as finalement pressé sur la détente, j'étais dans ses bras. Je pleurais -encore. Oui, tu disais toujours que je pleurais trop. Peut-être parce que je pleurais pour nous deux. Toi tu avais notre colère, moi j'avais nos larmes. J'étais dans ses bras et il refusait de me lâcher, comme si il faisait barrière de son corps sale et amaigri entre moi et cette arme que tu braquais sur sa tête. Cela n'avait aucun sens, tu n'allais pas me tirer dessus mais… je crois que c'était un de ses réflexes de parents, tu sais, protéger son enfant. Tu lui en as toujours voulu. En fait, tu en veux au monde entier. Toujours est-il qu'il me tenait dans ses bras lorsqu'il est mort. Lorsque tu as enfin appuyé sur la gâchette, faisant exploser sa cervelle, ses deux grandes mains d'adulte se sont crispées sur mes bras d'enfant. Ça m'a fait mal.

Tu le haïssais tellement… Et lui, il est mort en souriant. C'est ça la dernière image que j'ai de mon père, celle d'un homme qui sourit. Et tu sais, j'aimerais que ce soit aussi la dernière image que les gens aient de moi…

En tout cas, ce seras celle que Law aura de moi. Je l'ai caché dans un coffre, là où tu n'iras pas le chercher, je le sais, je te connais. Lorsqu'il pourra enfin en sortir, il seras loin, très loin de moi, de cette île et de ses cadavres. Et ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne verra pas le mien, étendu dans cette neige dont je ne sais si elle est chaude ou froide. Je ne veux pas qu'il se souvienne de moi comme ça, ensanglanté et mourant. Je veux qu'il se souvienne de mon sourire, je veux qu'il se souvienne que j'ai été heureux, je veux qu'il se souvienne qu'il y a de l'espoir ici-bas, de l'espoir et de la joie, cachés quelque part entre la misère, le désespoir et la colère.

La neige continue à tomber et je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas froid. Les mains de père sur mes épaules, lorsqu'il est mort… Oui, ça aussi, ça faisait mal. Mais là, la douleur… La douleur est toute autre, crois moi. C'est comme si j'avais le corps en feu. Je sens presque chacune des cinq balles que tu m'as tiré dessus, quelque part entre mes chairs. Ça fait mal tu sais. Mes membres sont lourds et je suis absolument incapable de mouvoir ne serait-ce que mon petit doigt. Mon esprit aussi commence à devenir lourd. J'ai à peine la force de continuer à respirer. Mais sentir cette douleur me consumer de l'intérieur ça oui, j'en suis toujours capable.

Et pourtant, je souris toujours.

Je souris toujours. Doucement, serein, je garde mes lèvres délicatement étirées. Je vais passer l'éternité comme ça, sourire aux lèvres. Ça, ça va t'énerver, je le sais. En même temps, j'ai grandit avec toi. Si il y a quelqu'un qui te connaît de fond en comble, c'est bien moi, tu peux me croire.

Cela faisait six mois que je ne t'avais pas vu. Et voilà que tu es apparu face à moi, mon corps cachant le coffre où j'ai caché Law, tout de noir vêtu et tes plumes roses dansant doucement au rythme de ta démarche. Majestueux. Impressionnant dans ta colère. Et ta douleur. Et tu ne souriais pas. Oh que non. J'avais déjà le corps atrocement douloureux -ce Vergo est une vraie brute…- mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de me relever pour te faire face. Je suis ton frère après tout. _Je ne voulais pas que tu me haïsses._ C'est un peu mon message d'adieu à Law, tu ne trouves pas? Et peut-être un peu aussi mon message d'adieu à toi. On a grandit ensemble, on a souffert ensemble et je sais que si tu ne souriais pas -alors que tu souris si souvent lorsque tu ôtes la vie, exprimant ta domination et ta supériorité, tu souris…- lorsque tu pointais la gueule de cette arme sur moi, c'était aussi un peu pour ça. Tu aurais voulu que je sois comme toi. Que je reste à tes côtés. Que je ne t'abandonne pas moi aussi. Mais je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas rester à tes côtés. Pardon. Je savais que tu allais me tuer. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Mais ça ne m'a jamais effrayé. J'aurais juste voulu pouvoir accompagner Law un peu plus longtemps…

Tu ne voulais pas me tuer. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment eut le choix, n'est-ce pas? _Pourquoi me forces tu à tuer mon propre sang une fois encore?! _Je suis désolé. Mais il faut que quelqu'un t'arrête. Toi, tu aurais préféré que je reste le petit Rocinante que tu protégeais, que je reste ton petit frère muet. Ça te donnais le sentiment que ta vie avais un sens. Tu voulais garder ton petit frère à tes côtés mais même ça, on te l'a enlevé. Je suis désolé. J'ai toujours été et je serais toujours ton frère. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser poursuivre dans ta folie, tu le sais.

Ça aurait été plus simple pour toi que je ne sois qu'un simple inconnu, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas et ça, ça fait mal. Ça te fait mal. Tu ne m'as même pas appelé Rocinante. Ou Roci. Tu sais, il n'y avait que toi pour m'appeler Roci, père et mère m'appelaient toujours Rocinante et dans la marine… oh, c'était pareil, ils m'appelaient tous Rocinante. Tu étais le seul à m'appeler Roci. Et là, sous cette neige indolente, je n'étais plus Roci, j'étais Corazon. Corazon… Le second du nom. Je suppose que c'était plus facile pour toi. N'empêche que j'aurais bien voulu entendre une dernière fois ce surnom.

J'ai chaud et mon sang poisseux refuse toujours de cesser de couler et tâcher mon corps. J'ai mal, mais de moins en moins. Tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est à cet enfant fragile qui doit pleurer à chaudes larmes et que je dois encore protéger. Tant que mon cœur palpitera au chaud dans ma cage thoracique, personne ne pourra l'entendre. Tant que je serais encore en vie, il seras à l'abri… Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps mais ça seras suffisant. Pardon Law. Ce gosse… Il est tout petit tu sais. Si fragile. Et déjà tellement abîmé. Mais il s'en sortira. Je veux qu'il s'en sorte. Un jour, il seras capable de sourire, tu sais, de sourire vraiment. J'aurais aimé pouvoir voir ça mais ça ne seras pas possible, je le sais.

Mon sang continue de teinter la neige d'écarlate et cette neige n'est toujours pas froide.

J'ai de moins en moins mal.

Law… Law doit survivre. Il doit apprendre à aller de l'avant, seul, avec sa douleur. Ce n'est qu'un gosse tu sais? Il est perdu, on lui a tout pris il ne lui reste que la souffrance de ce bonheur qu'on lui a cruellement arraché. Comme nous à son âge, tu te rappelles? Ne lui fais pas de mal.

S'il-te-plaît. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Et, une dernière chose…

Doflamingo… Ne m'oublie pas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà...<p>

C'était joyeux hein? Rociiiiii, bouhouhouhouuuu... Ahem! *sèche ses larmes* (nan mais il est MORT merde! RAAAAH!)

Enfin bref! C'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur _**One Pièce**_, verdict...? J'espère que ce n'était pas trop naze quand même! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews ^^  
>En tout cas, ça m'a donné envie d'écrire plus sur ce fandom, surtout à propos de Doflamingo et Rocinante (et LAW putain, Law!). Le truc, c'est que j'ai pas mal de facilités pour écrire des choses sombres et lourdes du coup, avec leur passé et leur relation, franchement, ça me donne envie, mais enviiiiiie...! *essaye de garder le contrôle de ses nerfs* *y arrive pas* *se met à fracasser son crâne contre un mur* Donc ouais, je pense que je vais en écrire d'autres, de petits OS...<br>Sinon, pour le titre... Nan, l'oiseau en cage n'est pas Roci. C'est Doffy. Je vous laisse y réfléchir... *petit sourire*

À la prochaine! (et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans les reviews!)


End file.
